sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stray (SVep)
Episode It wasn't long before Musgravite and I landed back on our homeworld. Yes, Musgravite was once an underling to the Purple Diamond court but he had ran off, found some greater meaning in the dealings of drugs. Before we knew it, he was with the Liberals, harvesting their pseudo-kindergarten for something new. Something revolting to Pearls. Regardless, I presented him to Purple Diamond, stepping out to let the two converse. I had left the throne room, not noticing Iolite and Melody Stone at each side of the doorway. "I wonder if he'll be fine in there..." "Doubtful," the both of them yelled, scaring the light out of me. "Oh, hello..." I muttered, continuing to walk down the hall to the dining hall. "Why do we have this? We don't use it..." Iolite counted on her fingers, then holding it up in front of my face, "There's four of us! And two of us actually consume something just for fun! Those two would be Melody and I, you find it revolting. How was Feulea by the way?" "It went well. I picked up Musgravite. That's all." I quickly tried to lose Iolite and Melody Stone, surprised the purple and gold one hasn't tried to interrogate me all the much just yet. "Sounds pretty exciting! By the way, those two pearls dropped by earlier. Said they were on a check up. I never believe them." "Io, please leave me alone for the rest of the walk. This next part is pretty confidential. You, too, Melody. I'm sorry." Iolite's face almost immediately went from her excitable self to disappointment and disgust. "Anything for that Diamond." I finally continued down the white hall without either of the other gems. Constantly looking out the windows, I passed several doors and balconies, lit dimly by candles, torches, and only occasionally artificial light. The dark world was unlike Feulea, mostly in that we were the darkness and they, the light. Not only in physique or appearance, but also in personality. Those Feulea gems are so... Uppity and happy. We can't be. We try not to show emotion, Iolite being the exception. I've never understood why she was accepted into the court but she is a good fighter. She's terrifying, yes, but Iolite is beautiful in combat. Oh, how I would die to be with her, fighting our enemies. They say she's a psychopath, and Melody a sociopath. I would agree but I don't have the qualifications. I consider myself a young gem. Intelligent and beautiful but so revolting and disgusting. Iolite thinks of herself as nothing, she serves only Purple Diamond. Melody Stone... I don't understand her in the slightest. It does, sometimes, get boring without any other gems around. Iolite and Melody like to be to themselves, often refusing group work. I know Iolite has a past with terrible team members. A certain Harlequin Opal and another Hotaru Bead. All I really know is that Harlequin kept to herself and Hotaru Bead was Iolite's first successful fake gem creation in her time as a scientist. Melody... I only know rumors. She's great at cooking, good at doing that thing... Talking out differences and bargaining. Some say she bargained death, death being an axe. She's... new. We just recruited her about three days ago but it already feels like eternity. I also like her but she isn't serious about all that much. Fighting and herself, it seems. She doesn't even bow before the Diamond. I might find it rude but I also just might find it commendable, being able to defy Purple Diamond, our would-be God. Even though ve might be a fake to all else, just a two-faced superiority complex with an ominous indigo eye, we can't do much with vim. Just sit back and watch as ve takes over Feulea. Or, at least, tries. My day's work is nowhere near done. I still have another mission to get to immediately. A recon outing at some developed world. Melody and Iolite would surely be on their way elsewhere. I haven't done a recon in a while, hopefully this will go over smoothly. I would hate to take out my baton but it also beckons me so. A violet gem was sat in the middle of a completely dark room. Their mouth was gagged, eyes covered, arms and legs tied together, fetal position on the ground. One thing about us gems in the Purple Court? We have no regard for others. Beautiful muffles echoed in the room as the door slammed shut. Another thing: we can see in the dark without illuminating our gems. Masculine, slightly taller than me, probably a crappy little sapphire that thinks they could be better than me somehow. These rebels just keep getting weirding. And the last thing: no one goes in, and no one gets out. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes